beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aboulo
Aboulo is an OC for Devil Beater X. He was made by UncreativeName123 for a DBX OC contest. Appearance Aboulo is a tannish skinned adult male, wearing a blue button up shirt with blue jeans. He wears a blue banded hat on top of his head. The most notable physical attribute to Aboulo is the front half of his head seemingly missing. Aboulo's indifference to this and ability to talk as if it wasn't missing at all suggests that for some reason, others cannot perceive the front half of his face. This reason being that the front half of his head being missing is rather an optical illusion being created unconsciously by Aboulo's Flux powers. Moveset Backstory Aboulo worked as a religious counselor in the town he was born in. An aspect of the religion he worshipped was that his God always knew what was best for them and would assure a plentiful future by providing guidance. At first, Aboulo wasn’t comfortable with the notion of not being able to make independent decisions lest there be punishment. Eventually however, the feeling of not having to stress over having to make any decisions independently was blissful to Aboulo and it grew on him. Cruising along life before adulthood based of the foundations of decisions Aboulo’s family made in the name of their God made for him felt euphoric. Aboulo eventually moved out, as per his parent’s request, becoming too old to make anymore decisions for him. As a religious counselor, he spread teachings in the form of therapy to his clients. This satisfied Aboulo for awhile until a gnawing thought occurred to him. His God had not communicated to him in quite some time in regards to their future. The question of what he should do next in life was one that was repeated many times in Aboulo’s head. And yet, no answer was ever given to him by his God. Now living alone, he would have to make their own decisions himself. Never having to do this until now, it unnerved him. Aboulo was devastated that he had been forsaken, abandoned by the very God he worshipped all his life. In this moment of unease, a memory of one of his past clients emerged. This client told him that he once believed in mythical beings called dragons, knowing them to be vastly more intelligent, and stronger than the average human. They had even emphasized that there were more people like them, a separate group of people especially that had formed a cult based off finding dragons. The client was determined to prove the existence of dragons, seeking their guidance before they eventually gave up. Aboulo had told them at the time that fanatically trying to seek what they worshipped directly instead of embracing their teachings was akin to insanity. Aboulo was beginning to doubt what he had once said. To them, embracing what he was taught from family or church sessions did not put his mind at ease as it did not give him a direct answer on what to do in life. Perhaps the client was right in their own way. To Aboulo, he had to seek some sort of way to communicate with the object of their worship. Aboulo turned to dragons, as a new being to worship and seek guidance from, fearing that he may never receive answers from the God he once praised ever again. He noted that there were more people like that client, especially in a cult. Perhaps if he sought them out, they would indeed find dragons and obtain guidance. Personality Despite abandoning the religion Aboulo was once affiliated with, it molded him into an individual that practices unwavering loyalty with people that share the same beliefs as Aboulo does. This loyalty to whatever Aboulo believes in borders on the edge of overzealousness, putting his beliefs over his own well-being at times and showing extreme enthusiasm for the idea of the existence of dragons. Those that don’t share Aboulo’s beliefs have him treat them with indifference to scorn depending on the context of the situation. The very catalyst that set Aboulo out on their journey, that being the inability to make decisions for himself without the guidance of a higher/superior being is reflected greatly in his personality. Aboulo fears having to make any sort of decisions for himself out of paranoia that it may be “wrong” or “ultimately harmful” to them. This results in a dependency on those he is loyal to that share his beliefs, wanting them to make the decisions for him, much to their likely chagrin. Upgrades * Add very slight additional regeneration to allies while they are affected by Influence. * Increase the duration Influence lasts on non-Apostle allies. * Increase Aboulo’s health. Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Flux Category:Devil Beater Category:Characters